slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diabolus in Musica
frame|Slayer – Diabolus in Musica thumb|right|300 px Diabolus in Musica (dt.: Teufel in der Musik) ist das achte Album von Slayer. Es ist am 09. Juni 1998 bei American Recordings erschienen. Der Titel steht auch für den Tritonus, ein musikalisches Intervall, das Teufelsintervall. *11 Tracks, 40:19 min *'Interview' – (7:02 min) Diabolus in Musica ist das sechste Album, das von Rick Rubin produziert wurde. In Deutschland erreichte es Platz 32 der Charts und in den USA Platz 31 und verkaufte so die wenigsten Exemplare in den 1990ern. : Vorgänger: Undisputed Attitude (1996) Nachfolger: God Hates Us All (2001) Tacklist von Diabolus in Musica Diabolus in Musica hat 11 Tracks und dauert 40:19 min, die japanische Version hat 13 Tracks und dauert ... min, außerdem gab es ... noch eine Bonus-CD mit Live-Versionen von sechs Klassikern. CD 1 (Standard-Version inklusive Wicked) : 01 – Bitter Peace – 4:32 – (Musik / Text: Jeff Hanneman) - der Anfang ist schon ok ! 02 – Death’s Head – 3:34 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman) 03 – Stain of Mind – 3:24 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Kerry King) 04 – Overt Enemy – 4:41 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman) 05 – Perversions of Pain – 3:33 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King) 06 – Love to Hate – 3:07 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman, King) 07 – Desire – 4:20 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Tom Araya) : 08 – Unguarded Instinct – (3:45) – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King) - Bonusttrack nur der japanischen Edition, 1998 09 – In The Name of God – 3:40 – (Musik / Text: King) 10 – Scrum – 2:16 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King) 11 – Screaming From the Sky – 3:12 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman, King, Araya) 12 – Wicked – 6:00 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Araya, Paul Bostaph) – Bonustrack 13 – Point – 4:11 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King) CD 2 (Bonus-CD) : 01 – Raining Blood – 2:32 – 02 – Angel of Death – 5:21 – 03 – Mandatory Suicide – 4:01 – 04 – Chemical Warfare – 5:32 – 05 – Dittohead – 2:37 – 06 – South of Heaven – 4:25 – Das komplette Album mit 13 Tracks gibt es auch. 1998 ist außerdem der Track Human Disease auf dem Soundtrack Bride of Chucky erschienen (s.u.). Live und Versionen Von der Diabolus in Musica ... *'Human Disease' – (audio, 4:21 min) - zum Soundtrack von Bride of Chucky, 1998 - langsamer, aber cool *'Bitter Peace' – (live, 4:21 min) - 2000 *'Death's Head' – (live, 3:16 min) - 2000 - lahm Entstehungsgeschichte Diabolus in Musica wurde zwischen 1997 und 1998 in den Oceanway Studios in Los Angeles aufgenommen. Die meisten Riffs stammen diesmal von Jeff Hanneman, er hat anscheinend etwas Nu Metal eingebaut. Angeblich war Tom über Kerrys Satans-Texte nicht erfreut, aber er hätte ja auch selber welche schreiben können, er ist der Sänger. Es gab ein neues Slayer-Logo ... 1998 / 99 fand die Diabolus in Musica-Tour mit ... statt. Reviews Das Rock Hard kann keinen Nu Metal entdecken, vom Metal Hammer ist nichts überliefert ? Rock Hard Nr. 134 – 00 / 1998 – Dynamit, Thomas Kupfer gibt 8,5 / 10: "Sieht man von der Veröffentlichung "Undisputed Attitude" ab (die neben zwölf Coversongs lediglich drei neue Eigenkompositionen enthielt), handelt es sich bei dem aktuellen '''Slayer'-Output um das erste Lebenszeichen der Band seit fast vier Jahren. Eine ausreichend lange Zeit, um mit neuen Sounds und andersartigen Einflüssen experimentieren zu können, aber Slayer wären nicht Slayer, wenn sie nicht erneut mit der Erwartungshaltung ihres Publikums spielen würden.'' Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Die Band klingt (natürlich) nicht anders als auf früheren Alben, sondern hat anscheinend in dem Maße, in dem andere Bands ihren Stil ändern, den eigenen Sound rigoros beibehalten. Schlecht gefahren ist das Quartett mit seiner Kompromißlosigkeit noch nie, und alleine der Umstand, daß fünf Alben mit Gold ausgezeichnet wurden, belegt, daß '''Slayer' nach wie vor auf eine riesige Anhängerschaft zurückgreifen können.'' "'''Diabolus In Musica'" ist nichts anderes als die konsequente Fortführung des '94er Langholzes "Divine Intervention" und bietet all das, was man an Slayer schon immer geliebt (oder gehaßt) hat: Groovige Riffs, gekonnte Tempowechsel und eine knallharte Produktion, für die einmal mehr Rick Rubin verantwortlich zeichnet. Einzig 'Perversions Of Pain' erinnert aufgrund seiner düsteren Atmosphäre an "Seasons In The Abyss"-Klänge, ansonsten dominiert - allerdings immer auf höchstem technischen Niveau - das volle Brett.'' 1998 gehört eine Menge Mut dazu, ein dermaßen extremes Album herauszubringen, auf dem sich absolut keine genrefremden Einflüsse finden, aber diese Band ist immer den unbequemen Weg gegangen und hat sich etwaigen Trends verschlossen. Die Fans werden es der Band danken, und alle anderen dürften Araya und Konsorten sowieso nicht interessieren. Unterm Strich ist "'Diabolus In Musica'" kein Meilenstein im umfangreichen '''Slayer'-Katalog, aber eine Scheibe, die härtemäßig Maßstäbe setzt. Welcome back."'' Metal Hammer – 00 / 1998 – 0 / 7: "..." Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album *RH-Forumsthread – (2014 verschwunden) - 2008 im Dark Eye Inn-Forum Kategorie:Album